


Nobody's Children

by L_Esterel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Esterel/pseuds/L_Esterel
Summary: I'm really sorry about this.Life post-Pyeongchang.





	Nobody's Children

The stars remain  
Together in the sky,  
Alternately warm and cold.  
But we are separated  
By the long way of  
The leap of life.

Do they remember us?  
The stars that we fought,  
Loved and died for?  
Can they find us now?  
Cloaked in darkness,  
Cold and dead?


End file.
